


Helen.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: being able to enter dream, dream - Freeform, half human half monster, mentioned thing that might not be for young people, talking in dreams, visions of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Sometimes we worry about things in our lives even when we are still young. Sometimes it can be hard to talk about them but sometimes that right little push can be all it takes to allow us to open up.  Though when the child of Frisk's is having some problems and doubts yet not even a mother seems to be able to be able to help with it's time for an old friend to step up. Maybe this time the problems and doubts will helped to be resolved. Even so the only one who will make the final decision of whether or not to let go of such things is left up to the hybrid worrying in the first place.





	Helen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little thing I wanted to do with the idea of an interaction between two characters.

My name is Helen. I am eleven years old. 

But there's something different and rare about me. 

I'm a monster hybrid. My mother is a human and my father a monster. 

I have dark brown hair like my mother with straightly cut bangs reaching almost to my eyebrows and the rest reaches my shoulders. I like my long sleeved shirts especially the ones with poofy sleeves that have a slightly tight wrist area. My slightly dark blue with purple stripes shirt is my utmost favourite with a slightly wide collar, my favourite kind of sleeves and soft material on the inside. 

It's comfy.

Other than that I wear black sweats with a brown stripe going down from the hips to the ankles on either side. I also wear black runners on my feet. 

My face, along with most of my body, appears to be human with a slightly tan skin tone. My eyes are a yellow colour and my pupils are narrowed. But on top of that I have a pair of sharp fangs while the rest of my teeth are more flat. I have some brown round spines that start at the bottom of my neck and they follow my spin down to the tip of my tail. 

The spines could be mistaken for round spikes like my dad has on his head. They are not connected but have a little space between each one. 

My tail is dark yellow and it moves smoothly for me as you would expect. I only have trouble controlling it when my emotions spike so those that know me watch my tail to tell how strongly I am feeling an emotion. I have been told that they've learned a few patterns for different emotions like a whipping side to side is anger. I have quite a few friends and my moms friends also welcome me at any time even standing up for me against someone who doesn't like me. I know that they all care for me and though I will struggle with hate a little more than other monsters I try my best. 

It's only because there are humans who still hate monsters and some monsters who believe monsters should only breed with other monsters. 

Though so far no one does any real damage probably because of my mom. 

She represents all of monster kind and goes to these government meetings and everything!

Her closest monster friends don't mind telling me my favourite story of how she freed all monsters from the underground. 

Dad even tells me of how she saved him from falling instead of running towards or away from a ready to attack Undyne. He also lets mom add how he stood up for her afterwards against his idol.

That part often makes me all mushy inside and I've giggled a few times at it. 

But due to me not being fully Monster my magic doesn't always work the way I want it to. 

A part of me wonders what I'm supposed to do in my life because it seems like I'm not good at anything. 

I turn to my mother as she is tucking me in. "Mom?" I ask in which she pauses to look to my face. "What do you think I'll grow up to be?" 

Mother smiles to me before moving up to gently kiss my forehead. "You can be whoever you want to be. You just need to put your mind to it." She moves away giving me a smile before turning away to leave. "Good night dear." 

"Good night." I respond and the lights are turned off only for mother to let me sleep.

I close my eyes and head into the dreamworld honestly feeling tired. My eyes open to a castle. I look around at the dark grey stone walls and many paths leading outside with no rails. I head along one of them and into the place across from there trying to ignore the long drop down. I make it to the other room finding a throne room with a dark figure standing there. 

The figure looks so familiar but something doesn't seem right. 

I take a step back in uncertainty. "Sans? Is that you?" I question feeling the heart within me to start beating a little quicker as fear pumps through my veins.

The figure moves forward walking into the light revealing to me how they look. This monster has on a helmet hiding a little of his face in darkness. His helmet is a slightly dark blue colour and almost looks like flames made into the design of a helmet. Overtop of a grey shirt is a blue torso piece that almost looks like a vest for protection with a pair of white bones in the centre making an X. The gloves are a slightly lighter blue colour as is the knee high boots. The pants are just plain back. The monsters eyes are glowing white with the rest of the eyes being cast into shadow; as the top of the helmet also looks to extend down to cover the nose as well. The mouth has white teeth that open to reveal two sets of fangs one set on top and the other set on the bottom.

I turn and begin running glancing back to see if this other monster is chasing me. I however end up slipping off the edge falling down to speed for the earth below. 

The monster seems to be able to float swooping down after me. He tries to grab me but I shove him away not knowing if he's good or bad beside I feel like something's wrong. 

This ends up knocking me further away from the castle and I hit the ground hearing a shattering sound. 

I can only think about the time that I tried to pick up a bowl but my magic activated shattering it with a slight blast. I was so scared I'd be in trouble but neither my mother Frisk nor my father Monster Kid were really mad. I blink my eyes open not realize I had closed them and I notice that I had broken into pieces almost like a broken porcelain doll. 

The monster lands in front of me and moves closer as I watch to stand kind of in front of me.

"Now tell me Helen." An all too familiar voice speaks as the clothing, starting from the helmet, begins breaking and falling into pieces to reveal the truth underneath. Sans's face is revealed first as he looks at me really serious even as the helmet continues falling apart. "Is facing evil what you fear?" His eyes soften and he glances away mostly moving his eyes as he looks sad. "Or could it be that you feel your destiny..." His usual clothes become visible as the possible illusion continues to fall apart and disappearing. "Has been taken away from you by fate?"

I look away not fully sure I can face him though at this I feel his gaze turn back me. I hear him move closer then a gentle hand rests upon the top of my hand. 

A few voices echo around us.

What a shame that a monster who could have had so much potential had to be born half human. Causing your magic to always be messed up. 

You shouldn't even exist!

You will never be able to properly learn magic so you should forget it. 

Haha! You can't even do such basic magic! Freak!

I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the voices in which Sans also removes his hand from my head.

"Helen." 

I slowly open my eyes and I look to him blinking as I realize that I'm suddenly in one piece again. 

"Though this may be nothing more than dream the fears in which you suffer from are all too real." Sans informs me as I get to my feet. "Because of your ancestry and the difficulties you face you feel like you can't do somethings." 

"What if because of how I am I don't have a destiny ahead of me?" I question honestly. 

"I usually use my ability to look into the past to use it to teach those in need. However this time it isn't what is needed." Sans informs me. "I am sad to say I cannot speak for what will happen to you in the future. That realm belongs to my brother but I'm afraid he's not here to speak with you." He turns away slightly and stuffs his hands into his sweater pockets. "Though I can understand how you feel." He moves once done speaking and giving a gesture asking me to follow him so I do. "I too once felt that I may not have a destiny to look forward to in the future." He lets me know as the scenery changes as if done by magic to a moonlit field. "When me and Papyrus were young we were thrown into homelessness; after our father had been sucked into a void outside of time and space by his creation. This also destroyed the place we once called home. I was terrified at the time. But as time went on and day by day it was just needing to survive along with Papyrus. I began to think that our destinies were taken from us in that accident. That fate had torn us away and left us without a future to look forward to." He closes his eyes as I blink in surprise at him. "Papyrus reminded me that everything had its place in the world. Little by little we started making a better life for ourselves. Until we made it to where we are now. All because we believed in each other and in ourselves." He opens his eyes looking forward for now. "You have a wonderful mind and spirit. Both of which will grow and bloom over the years." His gaze shifts to look to me. "Though it would appear that you seem to have forgotten such a thing." He comments and I glance away.

I analyze how the moonlight seems to sparkle and dance off of each and every single blade of grass. I do this as I let myself think about what I had been told. "So I really do have a place in the world." I question then turn my attention back to Sans. 

"Let me tell ya something kid. There is one thing I know about for sure about the future." Sans lightly shrugs casually looking away. "Life isn't always easy but you wouldn't be on the planet alive if you didn't serve a purpose." His eyes flicker back to me. "Your destiny will find you if you don't find it first. It's a part of you and you won't be able to avoid it. So don't worry you'll figure it out."

"How long do I have to wait?" I ask though Sans lightly chuckles.

"That kiddo I cannot answer. I can't see the future like my brother can."

"Oh. I see." I slightly glance away. "But even with your knowledge of the past then do you know if my destiny was shown to me in the past?" I inquire feeling rather curious.

"Only one way to find out." Sans stops and I stop as well. He extends his hands to me and I gently take it. His eyes close as I watch and he seems to be really focused.

This goes on for a few moments before Sans smiles.

He releases my hand and opens his eyes looking to me with that same smile.

"Did you see it?" I question now rather curious.

"Not the destiny you were asking for but something that will remain with you as a part of your destiny." He responds in which I tilt my head for a moment in curiosity. "I saw wonderful friends and family all waiting and ready to support you with whatever you end up becoming. And ready to be there for you when you need to reach out to someone. Ready and willing to understand. That kind of thing will never change." His smile is the last thing I see as things fade to black. 

My eyes snap open as I give a gasp of the skeletons name. "Sans!" I pause lightly panting and my eyes flicked around only to see my room with the sun shinning through the window. I shift to sit up letting my dream that I can remember so clearly run through my head once more. I can hear Sans's voice almost echoing in my head with the words he shared. I get up and head out of my room heading down the hall to my parents bedroom. I peer inside and see them just starting to get up. I take a slightly deep breath before entering in which they turn to me. 

"You're up early." Mother greets me as I head over to them only to climb onto the bed with them. She's wearing a bling sleeved teal blue pyjama top and matching shorts.

"Yeah. What's up kiddo?" Father questions. He's wearing a long dark brown shirt that covers a good chunk of his body. 

"I just had a dream." I begin. "And I heard something's..." I slightly glance down bringing my legs to be crossed so I may sit as such. "Like that even though I worry about what the future might hold my destiny will still find me. But that those that I care for play a role in my destiny as well."

"That's quite the dream." Mother adjusts her hair as she grabs her hairbrush. "Though it speaks truth. Your destiny will find you someday and those that care for you will be there to support you. Those that you surround yourself with impact the person you grow up to be." She reaches over tapping my nose lightly in a playful manner. She pulls her hand back once done. "Shall we get ready for the day now?"

I look up giving a smile. "Yeah." I agree to that and in my mind I send a message hoping that it reaches Sans though I knew it wouldn't.

Thank you. 

The end.


End file.
